Irreleva nt
Irrelevant (aka "Wes" in S6) is a castaway from ''Survivor: Africa'' and ''Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites''. |Tribe Wins:2 = 2 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 6 |Loyalties:2 = Maryacal EvieClairAGT Matmax2 |Alliances:2 = Wig Snatchers |Days Lasted:2 = 38 |Currently1 = 7th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = 6/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 9 |Loyalties: = NickoFlamez xorenny Bewitchy Fruitings ravvioli DarineJ |Alliances: = Crying in the Club Hit or Miss Our Minds Rn |Days Lasted: = 35 }} Biography Africa: Irrelevant wasn't a very powerful player and was pretty invisible during most of the game. He would often be on the bottom and never was the one calling the shots. However, he had people coming to him during the merge, trying to get his vote, such as Evie, Posi or Mary, which would give him some power in the last few tribals. Even though he had an alliance with Mary and Mat called Wig Snatchers, he didn't hesitate voting Mary out in Final 5, as he thought she was trying too hard to control. This shows he had the abilities to make moves and wasn't afraid to make them. During the very last few episodes, Irrelevant became the fan favorite and got the biggest support out of all 5 finalists from the audience. He also didn't have any real enemy on the jury, which would make him a big contender for the win. Winter, Evie and James were aware of that, and that's why they decided to vote him out in Final 4, making him the 9th Juror and giving him 4th place. Fans vs. Favorites: Irrelevant returned as Wes in Fans vs. Favorites, and at the beginning of the game, Wes started on the the favorites and they managed to stay on top for the first two challenges. However, after their first loss, they knew they had to vote someone off. They saw a huge waterfall and, they would stand in front of it and make something called the "Darine Circle". Everyone would gather round Darine and do /e dance3. Kai's name went up fast, but the first person who told Wes about Kai was Rav. Pre-merge was basically really easy for Wes because his tribe won almost every single challenge, and both of the tribals were unanimous votes. Merge was actually hard for Wes. There we so many alliances and he was in five! Four of them broke down and the fifth one was, in his opinion, kinda stupid and it will be explained later in the bio. At one point in the game, Wes got blamed for having the Bikal idol by Nicko, yet he trusted him and I still did because he never voted him once and he stayed with the alliances. Nicko and Wes were loyal to each other for the merge. It's like they were the new Nicko and Erukisha from Philippines, but better. However, Wes’ hopes of reaching the end were put to the test when there was a tie vote between him, Darine and Rav, but Rav used an idol on himself. Back to that fifth alliance, it got stupid because Rav flipped on Anthony's vote earlier, and Winners and Darine flipped on Wes when the two votes should’ve been for Woif. On the revote, Wes got more votes, and was sent home 3-1. When Wes went to Ponderosa, the jury thought he got out Fruit, but nobody even told him a darn thing about Fruit on his elimination. In his opinion, Anthony would’ve probably won the game; he did better than all of them in the game, and Marcus was just the outcast. Trivia * Wes' S2 render was an accident, as he was not informed that the team was getting render models until it was too late. Category:S2 Cast Category:S2 Jury Category:4th Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:6th Place Category:S6 Jury Category:Fallen Angels